Distant Blossoms
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: After five months, Haruka appears, but with no memory, and guees who keeps making her remember? The only problem is her Uncle is still on the prowl... Follow her adventure as she remembers and other things happen! sequeal to Zodiac Protectors
1. First Person

I've decided to make this chapter a first person chapter, please let me know which one you guys prefer!

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I put the final blanket on the baby bed, making sure everything was ready, Kyo and Yuki were doing other things.

"I wonder what they named the baby" I said as I walked out into the living room.

"We'll find out when they get home" Yuki told me.

"What if it's part of the zodiac?" Kyo asked.

"But, she would've been born prematurely" Yuki pointed out.

I stood there for a second and put a finger to my chin.

"I wonder... You know, we never found out who the father was..." Kyo and Yuki looked at each other then back at me.

"That is a good point... No one knew, not even-" Yuki stopped himself, we both knew what name he was going to say.

"You can say the name!" Kyo growled.

"Haruka..."

It's been five months since her death, Kyo was still trying to get over it, but he was getting better. He still wouldn't go out on any dates, but I wouldn't blame him. Truthfully, I never thought it would end the way it did, none of us did. Now Kyo and Yuki were in their final year in high school, I was in my second year, of course that meant Momiji and Hatsu were as well. But each day, we talked about Haruka one way or another, and we would actually _laugh. _but with Yuki and Kyo, well, a depression cloud would loom over their heads.

"Let's stop thinking about it" I finally broke the drifting silence that seemed louder then my own thoughts.

"That's right, we are welcoming a new addition to the family" Yuki smiled.

"Right..." Kyo got up.

* * *

~Eri's POV~

"Twins?" I was totally surprised.

"Yes..." The doctor said. "We don't know how it's possible for us not to notice but it's true" I gawked at Tohru for a moment, she smiled at me

"What are the names?" The doctor asked.

"Emi and Hotaru" He pointed to the girls and which one would be named which.

"Two beautiful names" He smiled.

"They are trully beatiful" I kissed Tohru's forehead.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I sat there, waiting for the door to open, waiting for my escape from this awful place, where I didn't have to kill. But of course, that was a far off dream. I wanted to see how everyone was doing, Shigure, Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo, all of them were precious to me, and they were taken away. Hatori glided into the room, a tea cup in hand.

"I want to go home" I say to him.

"You know very well your Uncle won't allow it" He said.

"I know, he wants me for the power of the creature..." I sighed. "I just want to see them again" I took a sip of the tea. "I hate being 'dead'" I put air quotations around dead.

"You know, the window is always there for you to open, if you want to open it" I rolled my eyes.

"Hatori, there is no windows in this dingy room!" I crossed my arms.

But I saw his hand in front of my face. "Hatori, what are you-" There was a flash of light and I passed out.

I woke up in a dumpster, I didn't know where I was, but I climbed out of it. My name is Haruka Sensoshi, 16 years old, and... that's all I could remember... Well, you know besides the basic stuff.

I walked out of the alleyway, looking at the lively city, I was anything but. My left arm hurt so I was carrying it in my right, I had a strange limp I don't remember getting, and worst of all, I think everyone I know is dead. As I let my feet guide the way along the street, I heard two boys fighting, which reminded of me of something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I was a lost cat... Aimlessly wandering around, curious.

And then, I saw a forest, and I followed the path, the rain coming down so suddenly. I was now looking at a house, it was the only one of it's kind out here, somehow I knew that. I walked to it and opened the back door my scraped feet leaving blood stains on the floor my white dress sticking to me because it was wet.

"Hey!" I spun around to face a boy with orange hair. "What are you doing here?" He opened his eyes and they widened. "Haruka?" I blinked.

"You know me?" I was trying to think. "I don't re-" But the boy hugged me anyway, him nor I transformed, I felt loving towards him. But I finally pushed away. "Who are you?"

* * *

~Kyo's POV~

"You trully don't know me?" I looked at her, her eyes glistened.

"Am I supposed to? I mean, you know ME but... I don't know YOU" She thought for a moment. "But then again, I don't remember much about myself either..." She sighed, I looked at her feet.

"Your feet are bleeding" I looked at her, she looked down at her feet, I leaned closer and I sniffed her, she smelled like garbage. "Where have you been sleeping, a dumpster?" I meant it as a joke, but she looked at me.

"Actually, that's where I woke up" She looked at me. "And I guess I can't feel the pain..." She noted about her feet.

"Nevermind!" I grabbed her wrist gently. "Let's get you washed up." She took a bath and afterwards, I made her dinner. "How'd you find this place anyway?" I asked her.

"My feet guided me" She took a bite out of the stew. "Wow, this is good!" She smiled, her ears and tail popped out. She was wearing my clothes, Sakura locked the room that she slept in.

"It's not that good" I said. But she shook her head.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" I looked at her as she giggled.

"Kyo,we're back! You should've been there, Emi and and Hotaru are so cute!" Sakura bounded in the room. "Haruka?" Sakura blinked, tears started to form. "You're back!"

Haruka was dazed as the teary Sakura wrapped her in a bear hug. Yuki and Shigure stepped in the room and looked at Haruka, but she pushed Sakura away and went into a corner.

"Wh-who are you people?" She asked shakily. "And how do you know me?" I tried to walk over to her, but all three of them crowded around her, making her run off.

"She doesn't remember?" Sakura looked at me.

"No, she did that to me too..." I looked at the forest. "I'm going to find her"

I did find her, it was the place where Tohru and Yuki found me when I was the cat creature, she was crying on a rock.

"Haruka" I bent down next to her and she looked at me.

"How do you guys know me, and why don't I know you?" She sobbed. I hugged her.

"Haruka, listen to me, you'll remember when your mind is ready, okay?" She cried into my chest and I held her, letting the rain soak us.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I am so happy that my sister is okay, physically of course, but I still don't understand why she doesn't remember. Her feet were scraped and everything.

As she started school with us, she was suddenly a smart bee. She got straight A's on most of the assignments, and it was only her first day back.

"Haruka, this is Momiji and Hatsuharu, we call him Hatsu for short" It felt weird to introduce her, but it was nice to see Momiji and Hatsu getting along with her.

After school, we walked home, she stood close to me, but was talking openly with Yuki as well.

"So you and Yuki?" Haruka smiled. "You two are a good couple... Hm..." I looked at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It feels a lot like deja'vu... Why didn't Kyo walk with us?"

"He has Karate club" I told her.

"Oh, okay" she seemed kinda bummed, but she smiled.

* * *

~Third person~

Uncle smiled at Hatori.

"You erased her memories? That's good, do you think there'll be a probable chance she'll ever remember?" Hatori looked at him.

"No" Hatori said. "No one has remembered from my memory erase power, I highly doubt she will be able to..."

"Good" The man sat amongst his pillows, sighing and smiling, he soon will have the cat creature in control.

* * *

~third person~

_**Remember! **_It was a cruel voice swirling in Haruka's head that night. _**Remember, you worthless human! **_Because of this voice, she crawled up onto the roof. She saw a figure laying there and smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

Kyo looked at me as I sat next to him.

"Yeah" He sighed. I looked at him.

"I don't even know who you are, I mean, I feel like I SHOULD know you... And Sakura, Shigure, and Yuki as well. I'm so confused!" I grabbed my temples, trying to think.

"Haruka..." He hugged me and some memories, no, Sakura plays through my mind. I pull away.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered.

"You okay?" He kept his hands on my forearms.

"I remember!" I smiled. "But, not you, sorry, I remember Sakura!" I hugged him again and ran off towards the room.

* * *

~Kyo's POV~

I was happy for her she now kmew her sister, but I was also sad, she didn't remember me.

"Kyo?" Haruka's head popped out of the window. "Do you want something?" I looked at her, but she was already crawling up to me with a water bottle in hand. "Here..." She sat next to me again.

"Thank you" I laid down, not paying attention to the water bottle and flipped to my side, I was tired enough.

I drifted off, not knowing if Haruka left the roof or not.

I woke up in the middle of the night, Haruka was sleeping against me, her usual scemt floated to my nostrils and I smiled. It was comforting to see her sleep. But then, I started to realize how cold it was and how she was only wering a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

"Darn it!" I got up and picked her up as well, going into my room.

I laid her down under the blankets, and fell asleep on top of them.

When I woke up the next morning, Haruka was staring at me, I felt my face blush and I turned around.

"Did you bring me in here?" She asked, holding a morning voice.

"Who else would've!" I snapped at her. "Sorry, yes I did"

"No, if you need to snap then, go ahead" She didn't sound hurt. I looked at her and she was smiling.

"I better get ready for school" She got up. "I'll see you down for breakfast" And she went to get ready.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I put on my uniform and smiled, turning to Sakura.

"Remember when we were younger and there was this bird's nest and a baby bird fell out of it?" Sakura turned and looked at me, her face was shocked.

"You remember that?" Sakura beamed.

"Not just that... I know we are twins, sisters, we help each other out" I took a step forward. "Mouse..." I closed my eyes, remembering my sister's nickname. "I love you!" We hugged and we went downstairs

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji" We were going somewhere as a class trip, the third years were in another bus. But it was nice having Momiji sing as I drifted off to sleep.

"Haruka!" I shot straight up and looked at Momiji, we had stopped.

"A strawberry farm?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily and Hatsu had grabbed my bag.

"I'll carry it for you" We got off the bus.

"Truly, you don't have to..." I told him. I watched the 3rd year bus zoom by.

"Are they going somewhere else?" I asked Sakura.

"Not that I know of..." Sakura thought for a second.

"I have a very bad feeling Sakura..." I looked at her, but somehow I knew what to do.

* * *

~Yuki's POV~

The man with the gun was up front, pointing it at the driver, I was sitting next to Kyo, we were trying to figure out what to do.

"We can't risk everyone else" I told Kyo, he cracked his knuckles, of course, charging into a fight.

"you two in the back, stop talking!" He pointed the gun at us, I sighed.

We had to find a way out...

TBC

* * *

Sakura: Hey everyone!

Haruka: Sakura, we have to save them!

Sakura: I know, but how?

Haruka: Just come on!

*Curtains close*


	2. Love and Memories

**Love and Memories**

~Third person~

Hatori sighed, he lookedat himself in the mirror, hearing the newscast in the background. He couldn't believe that he had done that to Haruka, but it was the only way to get her out of her Uncle's radar. He sighed as he turned on his heel, going to get everything prepared for "Uncle's" surgery.

"Hatori, you think this was the right way?" A sphere stood in the doorway to his room, his tall figure blocking most of it.

"It was either that, or let her live in that room the rest of her life, in plus, it is none of your concern" He walked to his office area and opened the back door, revealing the garden behind it.

"Hatori, you know I'm your best friend while you are trapped behind these gates, what's wrong?" The sphere was now sitting on his office chair, Hatori was staring into the garden.

"There's something wrong though" He said.

"What is it?" The sphere was playing with a pen on his desk.

"That girl is different, I know that, I just don't know how" Hatori squinted his eyes to the cherry blossom petals that were taking over his garden.

"It was hard playing that girl to fake her death, lucky for me her Uncle is a master at retrieving things..."

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I truly like the smell of strawberries, but I couldn't enjoy it. Knowing Yuki and Kyo were in danger was squirming inside of me.

"How do you suppose we get to that bus? For all we know, it could be in a different part of the farmlands" Momiji said, stepping over a barrel.

"There has to be a way" I said to him. "I know there is" Somehow I felt like it was something only I can do.

"You mean, the markings?" Sakura was carrying a basket of strawberries and popped one in her mouth.

"Markings?" I looked at her as she choked on the strawberry.

"You don't know?" Sakura handed the basket to Hatsuharu and grabbed my wrist. "Come with me..." She pulled me away from the class, keeping them in sight, but after awhile she stopped. "What do you know?" She asked me. "About the zodiac?"

It felt like I was hit by a door. Why hadn't I realized sooner! She was talking about the cat creature inside of me.

"You mean, the... creature?" I almost choked at the last word of the sentence. The creature was something hard to talk about for me. "It almost destroyed me last time!"

"Haruka, listen to me" She gripped my face in her hands. "It won't destroy you, last time was a long time ago" I sighed, I was still unsure. But as the sun beated down on the top of my head, and looking at my sister that had _serious _written in her eyes, I had no choice.

"Thank you, sis, it means alot" I squeezed her in a hug.

**_Does this mean you'll release me?_ **

The voice still creeps me out, but I closed my eyes and felt the slight breeze pushing and pulling at my hair.

And then, anger grows inside of me, my skin crawling from the markings as they appeared, my eyes shifting to catlike.

_Don't get carried away... _I told myself and the creature.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sakura, who looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, I know you carry a hand gun everywhere you go" I told her, she sighed.

"Fine!" I let her wrap her arms around my neck, I lifted her on my back. With her weight, if I didn't have the marks all over my body, if I didn't have the cat creature's power, I would've buckled. But since the markings _were _there and the cat creatures's power _was _out, I didn't.

And the speed wasn't effected either I was going _at least _80 miles an hour.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

As I was holding on for dear life as Haruka ran as fast as she could, I couldn't help but think of the old days when we were little. I was the sensitive one, Haruka, who I hardly ever saw during the week, was a strong girl, who was used to the harsh words people would say about her. But like I said, I was holding on for dear life.

"Woah!" I couldn't help but yell, as Haruka skidded to a stop. I felt dizzy, the scenery literally spinning. I was also swaying.

"Over there..." Three Haruka's pointed to the feild behind me. "Sakura, are you okay?" My sister gently grabbed my wrists.

"Just peachy!" I said as I finally lost my balance and fell on my butt.

"I guess I went too fast?" She asked, her catlike eyes becoming more clear.

"It's cool, the world is slowly stopping" I said jokingly. But I had a feeling Haru didn't get my joke, even though she did crack some jokes from time-to-time, if there was something serious going on, it was all work and no joke.

But after my dizziness subsided, I stood up and looked at my sister, who was staring blankly into the green feilds.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Exactly WHY do you carry a gun with you?"

_Please don't tell me you forgot about protecting the Sohma's! _I thought, but of course, I knew that is was possible that she did.

"Do you think it's time to worry about that?" I asked her, taking out my gun from my skirt.

"No, not realy..." The markings were now gone and her eyes were back to human like. "Let's go!"

We crouched low, so if there was any danger, then the person, or persons, wouldn't see us. I felt the mud sticking to my shoe, and even getting stuck sometimes. But my sister was amazing, she didn't let the sticky mud stop her.

"What's wrong?" She finaly turned to look at me as I was trying to tug on my foot to get it unstuck. "Oh..." She walked over just as I fell over.

Mud got all over my uniform, and my sister's legs. My hair absorbing the mud, I got up. "I hate the mud" I growled and my sister laughed a little.

"Stay here" She told me, looking back at the bus. "I'll go make sure there's nobody in there, or at least make sure everyone is okay" And then, she stalked off, leaving me to fight the battle of the mud.

After getting stuck five times, and losing my shoe twice, Haruka came back.

"They're still on the bus" She told me, still unfazed by the mud.

"So what will we do?" I asked her.

"The best thing is for me to distract the guy and you getting everybody to safety" She glanced at the bus.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked her.

"Do you really wanna know how I distract people?" she winked and ran off, I sighed and started to walk to the bus.

* * *

~Yuki's POV~

I looked out the window and saw Haruka running towards the door.

"Kyo!" I whisper/yell at him, shoving my elbow into his ribs.

"Ouch! What?" He glared at me.

"Haruka" I pointed her out as she ran to the door and kicked the gunman in the face.

"If you want to fight somebody, come and get me!" She ran outside, the highjacker, who was cursing, ran after her. But Haruka was fast, she was already far away.

"Yuki!" It was a whisper, I looked up and saw that it was Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kyo and I stood, everyone looked at her as she slid in.

"Where's the driver?" She asked.

"I'm right here!" He stumbled from the back of the bus.

"Hurry, you must drive away!" She told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards th front.

"But your friend-" that's when Haruka ran into the bus.

"Go!"

The driver nodded and got into the driver's seat, he started to drive.

I watched as Haruka sighed and sat down, squeezing into a seat with another girl.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

After I had fought the gunsman, I felt my head starting to swirl, and I felt weak, I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, some memories were blurrying inside my head. I felt someone tug on my arm, I looked up and saw Kyo, he was pulling me into his chest, the dizziness still gripped at me.

"We have stopped" He whispered in my ear. "But your brother is coming to pick you up" I felt myself doze off, watching the images I had before clear up.

* * *

~Kyo's POV~

I held Haruka in my arms, feeling her tense at first and then finally relax. But it didn't last long, as I sat there in the lush green grass, she started to toss and turn, scream and stuff like that.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Arsen, it had been awhile since I saw him, but he was still the same. "Kyo, do you know what's wrong with her?"

Her brother tugged her away from my grasp, which made her worse, but after a terrifying moment, she opened her eyes, her breath heavy.

"Arsen...?" She said weakly, sitting up slowly.

"Sis, are you okay?" Haruka looked at Arsen, then at her hands.

"I've killed" She said weakily. "I've killed... so many people!" She clapsed her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

"Haruka..." Arsen slowly hugged Haruka into his arms. I grasped one of her hands from her face.

"Haruka" I said calmly, looking into the one uncovered eye. Her eye was teary. "Relax. that was your past, Haruka, what you have going now is the future. Haruka blinked, she removed the other hand and smiled.

"You're right" She looked at Arsen. "Do you think you can take me to the mansion?" Haruka stood. "There is someone I have to see..."

Arsen nodded and they walked to the car.

"See you at home" She slowly walked away.

* * *

~Arsen's POV~

"What made you decide to see her?" I asked as I turned away from the strawberry feilds. Haruka was in the passanger seat, looking distant, her gaze playing across the countryside.

"It was my fault" She said, not taking a look at me. "It's my fault she's that way" I looked at her, she had closed her eyes and now was leaning back in the seat.

"I think it's time for me to apologize, after all these years... Don't you think Arsen?" She opened one of her eyes to look at my expression, I turned my eyes back on the road.

"Haruka, do you know the truth of the cat creature?" I could tell Haruka was looking at me, but I didn't look back.

"What do you mean?" She was confused

"You know how the creature works, right?"

"Yes... But, what do you mean? Arsen, please tell me..."

"In the legend, the creature was locked away because it had terrorized the town, everyone thought of it as an evil spirit. But it wasn't that, no, the creature was _protecting _but for the wrong people, the creature didn't know the difference, it just went along with what the master said. But one day, the creature met smeone else, a woman, she told the creature what it was doing, was wrong. That if it had to destroy to protect, then it wasn't really protecting _anything. _And the creature became a man, living with the woman, they fell in love. But the man, his old master, told the tale to get people to think that it was dangerous. When in truth, he was protecting"

I gripped the steering wheel as I pulled into the driveway, it was quiet, for now.

"This way" I lead her into the house and down a hallway, where no light shone through anything, until we were at a sliding door at the very end. I knocked twice.

"Yes?" It was a soft, but female voice as I stepped into the room, Mitski was caring for the woman that was laying down on the ground.

"Mother..." Haruka whispered. "step-mom... Your mom" I knew she was talking about me.

"Go on..." I encouraged.

Haruka walked over to the woman and sat on her knees, gently grabbing the woman's fragile left hand in her own.

"Please forgive me..." she said softly. "I never meant to hurt you, I didn't understand at the time... I know you must hate my guts now, but I am trully sorry" And that was all that she said, I knew what she was talking about. After her parents got a divorce, dad remarried my mom, Haruka was so young back then, and couldn't control the creature. Before, she would turn into the creature every two weeks, but those conversations in her room, the ones that I thought made her insane, were trully making her _understand and control _the creature.

As I stepped out with Haruka, the light from the end of the hallway blinded us momentarily, and when it went away, I looked at my little sister, her face in her hands.

"Haruka..." I sighed, going to wrap my arms around her shoulders like I used to after I found out about it.

"Not this time Arsen" She spun around. "I'm done crying!" She giggled.

"Haruka..." I said, proud of my sister. "Do you want to stay awhile?" I asked her.

"Hm?" She looked at me, it had caught her off guard.

"I mean, until you have to go, I'll drive you back to Shigure's if you want-" I started.

"I'm staying" She walkedd along the living room.

"Stay here, I'll get us some tea" Haruka walked to one of the couches and sat down, that's when I walked away.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

It had been a long time since I had been in my brother's mansion, not since I hurt his mom and dad and I ran away, leaving the blonde behind, and my brother. But dad made it sound as if it wasn't a big deal, he acted as if she didn't exist in his life while holding my hand. My dad and I were wanted fugitives by our family, that's why we lived so far away, in hopes they wouldn't find us.

"We're back!" I turned around to see Momiji and Hatsu walking into the room.

"Momiji, Hatsu!" I ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Haruka! Kyo told us you might be here" Momiji smiled.

"Leave it to Kyo" I joked. But Hatsu held something out, I looked at it, it was my bag.

"Oh Hatsu!" I grabbed it from him. "Have you been holding it this whole time? I'm sorry!" I bowed apologetically, he put a hand on my head.

"No sweat, Kitty" I looked at Hatsu.

"Okay... That wasn't weird at all!" I said, trying to hide my awkwardness.

Arsen came back in the room with two tea cups.

"Oh, Haruka!" It was in his singsong voice.

"I'm right here, you don't have to sing-song my name" I growled, looking sideways at him. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" I looked at the girl's nurse outfit he was wearing.

"Do you not like it?" He pouted at me.

"DUDE! ARE YOU HANGING AROUND AYAME TOO MUCH?" But alas, being my weirdo brother, he tackled me in a hug.

"Don't be so cruel Haruka, it's not lady-like!" He simpered, I whacked him over the head with my bag.

"You baby!" I said, getting away from his grasp and getting to my feet.

"Let's go play, Haruka!" Momiji said happily, tugging on my arm.

"Okay..." I said.

"You too Haru!" He looked at Hatsu.

He didn't say a word, he just followed us.

So, for half-an-hour, we were out in the front yard playing soccer, and another trying to get Black Haru into White Haru, it was me and Momiji against him on soccer, who insisted we play against him.

After that, Momiji and I were pooped, we layed in the grass and breathed heavily.

"So, you guys went to all that trouble to get me back to white?" Hatsu asked, joining us, handing us some juice.

"Yeah, geez you run fast!"

"Hey guys!" I looked at the girl coming our way, I leaned over to Momiji.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"That's Kagura" I blinked, she looked familiar, but I didn't know why.

"Hey Haruka, long time no see!" She smiled at me.

"Uh..." Was all that I could say.

"Kagura, can I talk to you?" I looked at my brother, he was now in his regular clothes.

"So, you decided to change clothes again" I said, my eye twitching.

I could tell what he was telling to her, my memory issue, but I felt someone grab my hand, I looked at him.

"Hatsu?" He was looking at the sky, but then stood, still having my hand.

_What am I supposed to do? Stand up with him? _And that's when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hatsu! What are you doing?" I screamed as he bolted off, Momiji close behind.

"We're kidnapping you, what does it look like?" Hatsu yelled at me.

"Not funny!" I screamed, feeling the rush of blood go to my head.

After running for what seemed like forever, Hatsu put me down, I sighed in relief, any longer and I would've passed out.

"Where are we?" I looked around, it was a cemetary. "Nevermind that question, what are we doing here?" I looked at the sky, the setting sun made it look like a painting, the different rays of colors.

"Look" Hatsu pointed to a stone, and I looked at it, it branded _my _name on it.

"Why does that stone have my name on it?" I heard Momiji sigh.

"We thought you died five months ago, that's how Kyo found you..."

"Kyo?" I blinked in surprise.

"Surely you aren't that surprised..." Hatsu said. "He does care for you Kitty" And that's when I saw him, standing at the edge of the stone stairs, Kyo was standing there, more blurred memories appeared in my head, but this time, it wasn't as bad, my brain still hurt, but it wasn't that bad. Again, I felt his warmth comforting me, one of his hands on the back of my neck, the other on my back.

The memories were surprising. Kagura, Momiji, Hatsu, Shigure, Akito... they popped into my head, the memories cleared.

"Why is it?" I whispered.

"What?" Kyo whispered in my ear.

"Why is it when I remember things, it's when I hug you?" Kyo was taken aback by this, he stepped back.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"She means, she can trully remember with you" Hatsu jumped in.

TBC...

* * *

Sakura: Awe! That's so sweet! HarukaXKyo! Yay!

Uncle: No evil scene?

SWS: Not everything is evil...

Uncle: I didn't get paid for this mooshy stuff!

SWS: I'm NOT paying you, dude, you're just a character in the story, you follow MY script, MY storyline and YOU will like it!

Sakura: Okay... Bye now!

*Curtains close*


	3. Hatsu's date

**Hatsu's date**

~Kyo's POV~

I lied on the the roof, replaying what had just happened at the cemetary in my head, after I walked over and hugged her, thinking about what Haru said.

"What did he mean by that... Surely she remembers on her own, doesn't she?" I asked myself, moving my index finger in circles on the roof tiles.

"Kyo, are you okay?" I looked over to see Sakura climbing out the window.

"I'm fine" I growled, still playing with my finger and the tile.

"Kyo, please tell me, I know what Hatsu said, he told me too..." I looked at her.

"Why is it that she remembers everyone? But... me...?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty as I said it.

"It'll take time-" Then Sakura pursed her lips. "Or she may never remember"

My heart flashed back to that moment, when Haruka was looking at the stone and Haru and Momiji said the same thing.

"I just feel lost..." I sighed.

"Look, I'm sure everything is okay, she'll remember, for sure!" She gave me a thumbs up and started to turn away, she was standing the whole time, but she slipped.

I dove for her and we both landed on the ground, and we turned into our designated zodiac animal.

"Okay... this never happens with Yuki!" She yelled. "Why is this so confusing?" that's when the bushes rustled and Haruka stepped from them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, bending down to our level. "Let's get you inside..."

I noticed that her hair was wet, she must've just gotten out of the bath or something, but she picked our clothes up and we followed her inside.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I still had blurred memories, but these ones didn't make my head hurt, I was relaxing in the tub when I saw these blurred memories, but it didn't last long, the water was turning cold.

And when I got out, I heard something falling from the roof and to my surprise, I see Kyo and Sakura in their zodiac form.

"If you guys need anything, just hollar" I said. "But not too loudly, Yuki and Shigure are sleeping"

I walked upstairs, letting the blurred memories play in my head. Of course, as luck, or fate, would have it, I dreamt of those memories, still blurred, but still... My heart was breaking this time for no apparent reason, not my mind.

The next morning, I walked over to Kyo, he was drinking out of the carton again, but I walked over to him anyway, and gave him a hug. He was surprised, but hugged me back. None of the memories became clear.

"Why aren't these memories clearing up?" I pondered.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I have blurred memories" I said, tracing his face with my mind. "But I can't remember, no matter what I do..." I looked him in the eyes and felt myself blush, my heart racing. Kyo had my cheek and was looking in my eyes.

For some reason, I didn't fight, and no, he didn't kiss me, I didn't fight him being so close, holding my cheek, just staring into my eyes.

"Kyo..." I whispered. "What's wrong?" He looked closer, wrapping his free arm around my waist, again, no protest.

"Your eyes... They're different" He said. "You're eyes are showing confusion" He released me from my waist and removed his hand on my cheek.

"I AM confused" I told him, feeling something I wasn't quite sure. "Kyo, I know-"

"No, it's not that..." He said. "You're eyes are trying to read something that is right in front of you" I didn't know he was this deep, he never really showed this side of him.

"Okay... Now you just made me MORE confused!" I cried, gripping my head.

* * *

~third person~

"Go out with me" Kyo told her. Haruka tried to read his eyes, trying to find his motive. But, she couldn't find any.

"When?" She asked.

"Next weekend" He told her. "Wear something comfortable"

Haruka was still surprised, but tried her best not to show it. He was telling the truth, no strings attatched. that's when the phone went off, Haruka went and got it.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Hey, it's me..."

"Oh, hey Hatsu!" Haruka smiled.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I stared at the wall as he breathed for a couple of moments.

"Are you free today?" Hatsu finally asked.

"Yeah..." I said, completely confused. "Why?"

"Meet me at the park" I smiled.

"Okay..." I smiled. "When?"

"Now" And that was it, he hung up.

"Who was it?" Kyo had a riceball in his hand.

"Hatsu, I'm going to go meet him at the park" I walked upstairs and got ready, just as Sakura got up.

I put my hair into two low pigtails, the scrunchies near my neck, and I wore a yellow cat t-shirt with a black skirt, Sakura finished the look with a black cap and short boots, saying that the yellow was over powerering.

"I'm leaving now" I told Kyo before I left.

I walked to the park, thinking why Hatsu just wanted to meet me. I found him at the park, but he was hanging upside-down from a jungle gym.

"Hatsu!" I yelled. He looked at me, he was wearing blue jeans and a grey and black striped muscle shirt, covered by a green jacket with patches ironed on it.

He jumped down and looked at me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready, for... what?" I raised an eyebrow. He grasped my hand and started walking, I followed behind.

"Our date of course" I was going to stop but he was too strong, What the bleep is going on? But he took me to a coffee shop not too far away, and we ate there. I had a giant cholclate chip cookie, and he had a banana muffin.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a date?" I asked him.

"I didn't think you'd go... It's just one date, what's the harm?" He shrugged.

"You kissed my sister" I pointed out.

"That was a while ago..." Hatsu grabbed my hand, I spit the soda I was drinking and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry... I just don't understand... Why do you want me when you kissed my sister?" Haruka stood.

"Because, Sakura has a good boyfriend, but you have no one" He smirked.

"Okay, you are starting to freak me out..." I told him.

"Just eat your cookie" He told me.

I did, and afterwards he grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"You'll see..." He told me calmly.

* * *

~Third person~

To Haruka, it didn't feel right, the date with Hatsuharu, she felt strange, uncomfortable... Like she was betraying someone important to her, those blurred memories flashed again.

She then finally was able to pull away.

"Where are we going?" She asked, stopping.

"You'll see..." He went for her hand again. Haruka slapped it away.

"I can walk myself..." and they walked together, and they were soon at a karaoke place, Hatsuharu had rented out one of the rooms for them to hang out in.

"Really?" Haruka said, freezing in the doorway.

"Just sing..." Hatsuharu threw a mic at her.

After the karaoke place, Hatsuharu got them lost on the other part of town from their houses.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Haruka asked, looking around the night.

"Of course..." He said, taking a turn to a deadend.

"Okay, maybe I should take us home..." Haruka looked around and found a cat not too far away, she talked to it. "Okay, c'mon" she grabbed Hatsuharu's sleeve so she wouldn't lose him.

"What do we have here?" Haruka stopped, it was three guys wearing smug smirks.

"It looks like we've got a new toy..." The boys eyed Haruka with interest.

"You guys are annoying" Hatsuharu stepped in front of Haruka in a protective way.

"What? Are you her boyfriend?"

Soon, Hatsuharu was beat to a pulp.

"Now, where were we?" The guys surrounded Haruka, but she rolled her eyes.

"Come and get me" And they lunged, at the same time, Haruka ducked, making two of them hit each other's heads.

"You're a little brat!" The what seemed to be the leader, lunged and pulled back a punch, but Haruka flipped him over her shoulder before he got the chance.

To her, these guys were hardly practice, they were thugs trying to take advantage of a girl, Haruka wanted to hurt them, but didn't want to hurt Hatsuharu, that's why she couldn't get fight him.

But then a whole bunch of guys came over, they looked at their fallen comrads.

"You think you could beat up our people and get away with it?" One of them stepped up, he grabbed Haruka's wrist. "I think you should give me a payment..." He smirked and started to lift her shirt, his friends restraining her from making a move, she started to cry. But beyond the tears, the guy stopped, suddenly being flown to her left, and the grip from his friends loosened.

She cleared her eyes for a second to find Kyo, he was standing in front of her. Yuki and Sakura were there too, Sakura pointing guns at the guys of course, Yuki wasn't standing too far away. Haruka stood there for a second, letting the tears fall from her cheeks.

"Why'd you let them do that?" Kyo asked. "You know how to kick butt..." But Haruka hugged him, her fears falling away with the tears, Kyo held onto her too.

* * *

~Kyo's POV~

We walked home, Yuki carrying Haru on his back, and Sakura and I were holding Haruka's trembeling hands. But when we finally reached Shigure's, she loosened up and ran inside.

"That's not herself" Sakura said. "Usually she can beat those guys no problem, something must be holding her back"

"You're right..." I said. "What to do?"

"Maybe it's some kind of memory, you know? It's probably blocking her thinking..." Sakura said.

"Hm... Maybe..." But Sakura went to Yuki, of course. I went on the roof, Haruka was there thinking, gazing dreamily at the stars. But I also saw tears flowing from her eyes. But she saw me, and wiped them away, sitting up.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing!" She faked a smile.

"I know you're lying, what's wrong?" I was saying it softer the second time.

"I'm just not strong enough..." She sniffed.

"You mean to defeat those thugs?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"They hurt Hatsu..." She said.

"Look, punch me as hard as you can okay?" She looked at me as if I was crazy, but I knew what I was saying. "Go ahead, I can take-" Before I could finsh, I felt something get in contact with my face, sending me flying. I fell off the roof, falling on the grass below.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I sat up as Haruka jumped off the roof and run over to me, kneeling next to me to check me all over. She spotted the bloody nose.

"Oh dear, c'mon..." She grabbed my hand and quietly pulled me through the back door, trying not to wake Haru up, Sakura was doing dishes when we walked in.

"What happened?" Sakura looked at me as Haruka twisted tissue for me to put into my nose.

"I told her to punch me" I told Sakura.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, crossing her arms and forgetting the dishes.

"He's helping me with my confidence" Haruka told her, putting the tissues in my nose.

"Oh..." Sakura shrugged and went back to cleaning dishes.

Sakura looked at her.

"By the way, the person at the cafe called, said you start tomorrow after school" Sakura put the final dish in the dishwasher.

"You got a job?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, at a cafe... Shigure told us one of us needed to get a job..." She sighed.

"Where is the cafe?" I asked her.

"What, are you worried?" Sakura smirked.

"No!" Haruka walked out of the room when I said this, not depressed but she went to give Hatsuharu a pack of ice.

* * *

~third person~

"He what!?" Uncle was in a rage, Hatori, along with Kisa and Hiro, escaped.

"You can't even control your own new family" Uncle spun around, a young man in a suit was standing on one of the beams that held the house.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle snapped at the man.

"I'm here to collect..." The man shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Black Card, I know as well as you do, you are not here to _collect_ but here to _take_" The man jumped from the beam and looked at the older man.

"Well, I AM head of the family now..." He said.

"What?! Since when?" Uncle snarled, Black Card sneered.

"Since you couldn't successfully capture the girl! Elder was tired of giving you the second head title, so he gave it to me! You both Uncle Ryu are stupid, but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself... Father..."

* * *

~Third person~

So the next day after school, Haruka rushed to work, unaware of Yuki, Sakura, and Kyo following her. They went inside and sat at a table off to the corner.

"Hi may I help you? Oh my gosh! Prince Yuki!" The girl screamed happily, but another girl walked over.

"I'm sorry, can we help you?" This girl was wearing glasses and short green hair was held by two red berretts.

"Uh, I'll just get a chocolate doughnut" Sakura said, sliding the menu towards the two girls.

"A fruit parfait please" Yuki said, also pushing his menu towards them.

"Oh, just to tell you guys..." The green haired said. "We have a new special, it's called the Honey Strawberry, caramel cake, of course there is chocolate..." the green haired kept babbling.

"Here" Haruka set a piece of the cake down. "I'll go get something to wash it down with..." Haruka left.

All the waitresses were wearing maid dresses, the green haired was wearing blue and the first girl, that had blue pigtails wore pink, while Haruka wore orange, she came back and put down three cups of water in front of them.

"I'll be right back to take your orders!" Haruka bowed and ran off.

"It feels like she's been here forever" The pigtails said.

"I know..." the green haired look at Haruka for a second. "Now, what would you like?" The three took a bite out of the cake and all three of them ordered it.

"Alright, I'll bring it right away" The green haired scampered off and the pigtails went to clean up some broken glass that was part of a cup.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

After we had eaten our cake, Haruka walked over, still wearing her maid uniform.

"Hey guys, can you hang for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure... Why?" I asked her.

"It's my break right now..." She said, slumping into the seat next to Kyo.

"How long is your break?" I asked her.

"10 minutes..." She sighed. "I've used five already" She looked at the ceiling, as if something interesting was happening.

But after the five minutes passed, she went back to work and we walked home.

"It's going to be dark by the time her shift is done, I wonder if she'd be safe on her own..." I said, looking at the setting sun.

But I knew Kyo would automatically jump at the chance to walk her home.

"I'll pick her up afterwards..." He said grudgingly.

"Really, you would?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said.

We went home and at around eight o'clock, Kyo left, taking a jacket for Haruka since it was getting cold.

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

I finally finished my shift and was getting back into my street clothes, when my boss walked over.

"Haruka, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I closed my work locker and secured the lock. My boss pointed to a stuck door behind me.

"The back door is stuck again, can you get it on your way out?" I nodded.

"Sure thing!" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow you're locking up, okay?"

"Yeah..." I bent down to pick up my bag, when a hand beat me to it.

"Kyo!" I looked at the oranged haired boy. "How'd you get in here?" I asked him.

"The back door was open" He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. That was the same door that was stuck.

"Oh, but that door was stuck... Hm... Maybe I should have a guy around just to unjam that door, but Haruka you do it well" she started to ramble on, I felt something being drapped around my shoulders, I looked to see Kyo putting a jacket over them.

"It's cold outside" He told me. "I'm sorry, We have to go... But also, do you mind if I stay here all day tomorrow?" He looked at my boss.

"Why?" She looked at him weirdly.

"It would be a shame to leave a girl alone while she locks up, if the other employees are busy to stay, then I will and make sure she's safe..." He still had my bag and threw it over his shoulder, of course still holding on to it.

"If you want" My boss said.

We left and I felt myself blush, looking at my feet, for some reason, I was shy by his actions, Kyo never acted like this. But I was too busy looking at my feet to realize where I was going, I ran into someone pretty hard, almost falling when I felt some one catch me.

"Be careful, and watch where you're going" Kyo grumbled to me. I blushed even harder and scrambled away from him, he looked at me and sighed. "We better get going..." He trailed off, seeing someone step out of a black car.

"Hatori?" Kyo asked, looking at the black haired man. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the black car.

"Get in Kyo..." I heard the man say sternly. He did, and the man climbed in the driver seat, Kyo was sitting next to me.

"I'm taking you guys home, if you don't mind..." He was mainly looking at me. "By the way, I'm Hatori..." I blinked.

"Haruka..." I said.

"Hatori, why are you here?"

More memories, but this time all I had to do was touch Kyo's hand. Hatori... I now knew who he was.

"You were the one that erased my memories..." I whispered, suddenly feeling disappointed. "You made me forget everything!"

"Haruka, now-"

But my markings spread, my anger boiling over the top, my eyes bulging... Until Kyo covered my eyes and grabbed my left wrist, twisting my body so I would lean on him, seriously, this car needs seatbelts. But he got me to a point where I wasn't mad, I was sad. He uncovered my eyes and let go of my wrist, but I stayed in that position, leaning up against him, my head on his chest.

"It's okay, Haruka" He was comforting me like that, until the car came to a sudden stop, I looked out the front window, a black, bulky shadow was right in front of the car.

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: The author is sorry for the wait, she was busy with other stories... Thanks for you patience!


End file.
